Blaze the Vampire
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: Vampire Story. Have fun reading, because I am no good at righting summaries.


It started 200 years ago I just turned 25 years old was about to married to a noble of high standards. The only problem is that I didn't want to marry her and she didn't want me. So the night before our marriage we ran off together after a few hours of being together we both found that we had alot more in common then we ever had. Our travels tooks us to a darken broken down castle in the middle of the night. I collected as much wood as possible for a fire in the fireplace in the main old throne room in the castle. I stood guard for part of the night before nodding off as morning came I found my fiance gone and blood surrounding the spot she laid. I searched the castle for four days and never found her. I couldn't return home without her so I left the castle and went looking for her to see if anyone had seen her. I searched for her for a good 6 months when I came across another castle it looked abandoned but it looked like it had just been built though. I went inside to look for shelter because of a heavy storm was brewing. I found a beautiful looking room I just fell asleep on this large bed. During the night as I slept I kept hearing noises. So I got up to my feet and went looking for where the sounds may be coming from. 

As I went into the room where the sound was coming from. Behold my eyes I found my fiance sitting in front of a window with two other women that were moaning. I walked passed them walking over to my fiance. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned towards me in a speed I had never seen before. That's when I relized she was no longer my fiance anymore. I turned and began running out of the room and right back in the main throne room. But my way out was blocked by others like my fiance. I came to a screeching halt sliding against the floor. I turned to see more like them coming after me quickly. I looked for a way out and saw my chance. I took off running for what looked like a stairway. I went running upwards but before I knew it the stair case then began decending downwards. The stair case lead me to below the castle deep underground. I walk into a deep dungeon where there coffins all around me. I continued into a large room decorated in gold and silver. I found this large gold coffin which looked like it had the symbol of Dracul on it. After I had looked at the coffin for a bit I turned to leave that's when it became too late for me. The head of the other vampires was standing there smiling at me. All I can say she was very beautiful but she had this vemonous aura around her. She didn't give me a choice or give me time to run before she was on top of me. She pulled my head to the side holding me in a tight grib against my body. She bit down on to my neck draining me of my essence. She left me on the floor of her coffin room writhing. I found out her bite was painful I laid there for a good 3 days before the effect of me turning began. 

After she had turned me in three days I awoke to find no one around me not even my sire. I went looking through castle for anyone around and all I found was either blood, bodies, or ashes. It looked like everyone was fighting against something but I didn't know what. It seems they kept me protected against whatever attacked the castle. I waited until the next night fall for me to go outside and found the village near by looked just as bad as the castle's insides. When I reached the meadow outside the village I found my fiance dead laying in front of my sire who was still alive. My sire decided to take me on a long journey. We moved from place to place for at least a good 6 years. Before we ended up in Hawaii were took pleasures and seen as gods. I began to become restless and ended up falling in love in with one of the locals. My sire became jealous of this since I was only vampire she made left. My new love and her began fighting at the top of the only active valcano then. They both fell in and died so I wondered around for a good 100 years before I decided to rejoin society so I traveled among the people and the growing cities. I joined in the many wars since I looked normal I could fight against the enemies as well. After the last war I noticed that taking lives like that was fun yes but I became bored I urged to have a new family my life


End file.
